Room 505
by SympathyForTheCannibal
Summary: Todos los días se veían en la habitación 505 del hotel Empire, hasta que Bella dijo adiós y desapareció sin dejar rastro… desatando el infierno en Edward. Possessiveward/Darkward.
1. Prólogo

_Summary: Todos los días se veían en la habitación 505 del hotel Empire, hasta que ella dijo adiós y desapareció sin dejar rastro… desatando el infierno en Edward._

 **Siempre diré lo mismo: Meyer es la jodida ama de esto, no yo.**

* * *

 **ROOM 505.**

 **Prólogo.**

Le extrañó encontrar la puerta entreabierta y la habitación en penumbras. Si no hubiera sido por la luz que entraba por el balcón, todo estaría en total oscuridad.

Ni siquiera tuvo que llamarla, pues la encontró sentada sobre el brazo del sillón, dándole la espalda. Bella lo miró sobre su hombro y le ofreció una sonrisa apenas existente.

Él ya estaba acostumbrado a su ánimo tranquilo más bien taciturno y melancólico.

Aseguró la puerta con la llave y caminó hacia ella. Reposó sobre el sillón y ella se dejó caer en su regazo.

―Hola ―murmuró Bella mordiéndose el labio.

―¿Por qué las luces están apagadas? ―inquirió, sin responder su saludo―. Tú le temes a la oscuridad.

―Ya no tanto ―musitó, poniendo la mano sobre la mejilla de él― ¿Quieres que encienda la lámpara?

Él negó, cerrando los ojos ante su caricia―. Como prefieras está bien.

Ella vibró con una pequeña risa―. ¿Siempre vas a hacer lo que yo quiera?

Él puso un falso gesto dubitativo y luego asintió―. En el noventa y nueve por ciento de los casos, sí.

Edward comenzó esa plática de siempre, esa platica que en los últimos meses se había vuelto la parte más importante de su vida. Y es que, si él no la veía al menos una vez, se sentía morir. Isabella lo interrogó como siempre, con sus ojos curiosos mientras abrazaba sus rodillas contra su pecho. Ella siempre hacía preguntas inteligentes que constantemente lo dejaban fuera de combate.

 _Él la amaba._

Y el amor claramente nos vuelve estúpidos y aletarga nuestros sentidos. Si no fuera así, entonces él se hubiera dado cuenta de todas las formas en las que Isabella le dijo _adiós_ esa noche.

Ella echó sus muslos alrededor de sus caderas y comenzó a besarlo sin darle tiempo a respirar. _Ella nunca hacía eso._

Ella lo tumbó sobre la cama, le bajó el pantalón y lo llevó hasta el fondo de su garganta. _Ella jamás hacía eso._

Ella le obligó a ir hasta el fondo de su coño y gimió por el dolor. _Ella en la vida hacía eso._

Ella era siempre dulce, _siempre demasiado correcta como una dama_ ; siempre tierna y cálida, como el sol.

Edward la sostuvo fuerte cuando acabó, tan fuerte que creyó posible fundirse en su carne.

Por la madrugada fue tiempo de irse.

Ella siempre se quedaba dormida antes que él y entonces él podía desaparecer deslizándose por la puerta. Esa noche, sin embargo, ella tenía los ojos tan abiertos como un búho.

―Que tengas buen día ―le dijo mientras lo veía ponerse el pantalón.

Él se sobresaltó―. No sabía que seguías despierta, _Laduree*._

Ella retozó entre las sábanas y cruzó los brazos bajo la almohada. Edward quiso volver de inmediato ahí dentro, pero era imposible.

―Quería verte partir ―explicó sin ganas―. Siempre te vas sin despedirte.

Él le tomó el rostro―. No me gusta decirte adiós. Prefiero pensar que si no me despido, tú siempre estarás conmigo.

Ella suspiró―. Bueno, hoy _sí_ es necesario ―le besó los labios con un roce simple, pero húmedo.

Cuando Edward abrió la puerta, se giró a verla una vez más. Ella le sonreía, dulce como siempre, pero esta vez mucho más radiante.

―Adiós. Te amo, _ángel_ ―jadeó.

Él palideció ante esas palabras y no pudo hacer nada mejor que cerrar la puerta por fuera y largarse por el pasillo a zancadas.

En el ascensor, se dio cuenta de lo estúpido que había sido.

 _La amo, yo también la amo… y no se lo dije._ Y él siempre se lo decía. _De todos los días… precisamente hoy no pude._ Quizás había sido porque _de todos los días_ , Bella nunca le había dicho que lo amaba. Ella siempre se quedaba callada y sonreía… _pero nunca decía las dos jodidas palabras._

El valet parking le entregó las llaves del auto. Ahí, el sacó su celular y marcó el de Bella.

―¿Sí?

―Yo también te amo, Laduree.

Pero ella colgó y él se quedó por siempre con el recuerdo del sonido de línea muerta en la cabeza.

 _Estaba jodido… y mucho._

Arriba, en la habitación, Bella recogió sus cosas, tomó un taxi y salió en el primer autobús con rumbo a _cualquier lugar lejos de todos… lejos de él._

Bella se fue para siempre.

* * *

 **Muchas gracias por leer. Un comentario sería jodidamente genial.**

 **S4TC.**


	2. Primer Capítulo

_Summary: Todos los días se veían en la habitación 505 del hotel Empire, hasta que Bella dijo adiós y desapareció sin dejar rastro, desatando el infierno en Edward._

 **Soy demasiado terrible para agradecer, pero GRACIAS por haber apartado un espacio en su día que dedicaron a leer esto, un prólogo de poco más de 700 palabras que logró una respuesta mucho más favorable de lo alguna vez esperado.**

 **Meyer es la ama, punto.**

* * *

 **Room 505.**

 **Primer Capítulo.**

 _6 meses antes..._

Bella tomó las sábanas del interior de la secadora y las colocó dentro de la canasta.

Presionó el talón de la mano en la espalda baja y se dobló hacia atrás. Finalmente, los turnos dobles le estaban pasando factura.

Una a una, extendió las sábanas sobre la tabla para planchar, procedió a doblarlas y a apilarlas dentro del carrito de servicio.

Se suponía que hasta ahí llegaba su trabajo, sin embargo Kim, la chica encargada de la limpieza de las habitaciones, estaba incapacitada por enfermedad -o una tontería de esas- y ahora ella _también_ tenía que tender las camas y sacudir los muebles de cincuenta cuartos.

Ciertamente, ni el gerente del hotel ni Kim tenían la culpa. Había sido Bella quien había pedido el turno, que parecía haberle caído del cielo. El banco no dejaba de llamar a su casa, así como tampoco el asilo en el que estaba su madre.

Bella siempre tenía que estirar su salario hasta lo imposible, depositando un poco de dinero aquí y allá que al menos servía para calmar a los acreedores por un rato.

Empujó el móvil delante de ella y se detuvo en la habitación 400.

* * *

Su casa quedaba a media hora a pie del hotel. Ella siempre solía caminar, pero estaba segura de que esa ya no era la mejor opción dada la hora; once de la noche.

Se detuvo en la parada de autobús a pesar de que sabía que no pasaría ningún transporte. El taxi no era opción; si pagaba uno no llegaría a fin de mes.

Con los pies hinchados -porque los zapatos del uniforme no eran de su talla-, regresó al Empire.

* * *

—Esto no es una casa hogar —dijo Marcus, el gerente—. Si vas a quedarte aquí, tendrás que pagar la habitación.

 _Más de doscientos dólares. Ni hablar._

Isabella juntó sus manos en oración.

—Por favor, señor, es solo esta noche. No tengo a dónde ir.

—No, señorita Swan. Lo siento.

–Puedo hacer trabajo extra —dijo atropellando las palabras.

Marcus se echó hacia adelante.

—¿De _qué_ trabajo estamos hablando?

—Uhm... ¿planchar lo doble de ropa de cama? ¿Hacer servicio a cuarto? —se retorcía los dedos. Dios. Le estaba vendiendo su alma al diablo a cambio de un lugar para dormir.

—Suena tentador... Hagamos esto: yo te doy la habitación y tú haces trabajo extra el resto de la semana.

 _Estamos a Lunes_ , se quejó para sí.

No había alternativa. Suspiró.

—Le agradezco, señor.

Marcus balanceó la cabeza y sonrió.

—Vaya con Susane y pida su alcoba. Yo me entenderé con ella.

Isabella lo hizo, pero recibió una mueca de parte de la recepcionista.

—Tenemos todo lleno. Hay una especie de convención y el hotel está repleto de ejecutivos —se disculpó Susane.

Bella tomó el libro de Reservaciones y paseó su vista por las hojas entintadas, susurrando:

—Debe haber algo.

Ella dirigió su mirada a las espaldas de Susie. Ahí, en el portallaves de madera, brillaba una tarjeta.

—¿Qué hay de eso? —señaló.

Susane tomó la tarjeta— Es de la habitación 505, pero todo el quinto piso está deshabitado por remodelación.

Bella lo sabía, sin embargo no le pareció tan malo.

—Dámela, solo voy a dormir —firmó el libro y tomó la llave electrónica—. El jefe te explicará el pago.

Susie no dijo más.

Tomó el elevador y se encogió en uno de los rincones, siendo consciente de que ella no encajaba en ese lugar de cinco estrellas. Los hombres de traje a la medida y goma en el cabello, las mujeres de vestido de diseñador y guantes blancos.

Nunca se había sentido tan poca cosa.

El piso de los cuartos 500's estaba frío y solo, casi misterioso, pero se las arregló para llegar a su habitación sin proferir un solo grito.

El lujo estaba por todas partes. Flores frescas en los rincones, pisos relucientes, muebles caros y vista maravillosa.

Aquello era casi cinco metros más grande que su casa.

Las ganas de explorar la invadieron así tocó la cama. Quizás nunca volvería a estar en un lugar tan de-alta-clase como ese y supo que no debía privarse de meterse al jacuzzi y pedir pizza o alguna cosa rara como caviar.

Terminó pidiendo chocolates y helado, los cuales devoró metida en la tina, mientras escuchaba música a través de la pequeña computadora empotrada en la pared.

Se envolvió en el albornoz blanco y mullido y se estiró a lo largo de la cama, cerrando los ojos al hacer contacto su mejilla con las almohadas de pluma de ganso.

 _La vida es demasiado buena para los ricos,_ pensó, _podría acostumbrarme a esto._

Al recordar todo el trabajo que le esperaba al siguiente día... y al siguiente, y al resto de días siguientes, saltó fuera del edredón y la bata, colocándose sus viejos pantalones Levi's y su sudadera rosa con capucha. Mantuvo calzadas las sandalias con el bordado de "Hotel Empire", que eran mil veces mejor a los duros y pesados mocasines de piel negra que llevaba a diario.

Bajó al bar, resuelta a tomar una copa del licor más caro de la casa y tal vez comer otro helado.

Para su suerte, esta vez el viaje en el ascensor lo hizo sola.

* * *

No conocía al hombre que servía los tragos, a pesar de que ambos estaban en la nómina. Ella nunca venía aquí. Su área de trabajo era la lavandería y, últimamente, las habitaciones 400 a 450 del hotel.

—Sirveme lo mejor que tengas —pidió tímida, como si el bartender averiguara en su rostro que ella no pertenecía ahí.

Obtuvo el trago de color marrón frente a ella al instante. Al otro lado del bar, en uno de los reservados en los que el aire olía a billetes calientes y puros finos, Edward Cullen la observaba.

Él supo ipsofacto que la chica una de dos, o era la amante pueblerina de algún colega suyo o... pensándolo bien, esa era la única explicación posible.

Entornó los labios en el Marlboro antes de aplastarlo contra el cenicero y acercarse, cual infame cazador, a la chica que ahora mismo, se estaba ahogando con el whiskey.

 _¿Qué putas estás haciendo, Cullen? Da media vuelta y lárgate de regreso a tu porquería._ Siseó entre labios, pero fue incapaz.

Sabía que era una solemne estupidez establecer conversación con la chica, dado que estaba sumergido en cierto estado de ebriedad. Hoy no era su mejor noche. Se la había pasado discutiendo con todo el mundo gracias a su padre, quien había tenido el atrevimiento de llamarle para pedirle ¡para rogarle! que volviera a casa.

 _Que se joda el maldito viejo._

—Hola, nena —en su voz había rabia que no pudo ocultar. Además, estaba tan cerca de ella que podía apreciar que ella recién se había duchado.

Isabella dio otro sorbo a whiskey... y volvió a toser.

—Huh, hola —saludó—. Esto es fuerte, ¿verdad? —agitó el licor.

Edward se sorprendió al tenerla cerca. No podía ser más grande que él, su piel era tan fina que sus venas coloreaban sus párpados y sus uñas estaban carcomidas e irregulares, como cualquier víctima de ansiedad.

El suave acento del sur de ella le recordó demasiado a la amante de su padre. El veneno le rasguño la garganta. Carraspeó.

—Tú no eres de por aquí —acusó. Ni siquiera era una pregunta.

La chica pareció ofendida y arrugó la nariz. Lo examinó.

—Bueno... tú tampoco.

—Lo sé. Soy de un lugar un poco más al norte de aquí. Me llamo Edward —no le ofreció la mano. Ni siquiera sabía qué hacía allí.

Los consejos de Renée, cuando ella aún la reconocía como su hija, volaron a la cabeza de Isabella.

 _"No le des tu nombre a cualquiera, cariño"._

—Yo soy Izz —encogió los hombros—, y como puedes escuchar, soy de alguna ciudad en Texas.

Edward le enarcó una ceja.

—¿Izz? Eso suena como el nombre de una actriz porno o una bailarina exótica —Y ahí estaba... el alcohol y la furia hablando por él.

Bella se puso de pié y dejó la copa a medio terminar.

—Bueno... quizás lo sea —gruñó—. Pero eso no es de tu incumbencia —al alejarse, Edward le detuvo envolviendo sus dedos en la delgada muñeca.

—En eso te equivocas, cariño. Si eres una puta, entonces me gustaría pagarte la noche.

* * *

 **Nota: La historia fluctuará entre el presente y el pasado. Espero no marearlos con tanta mierda.**

 **Podría decir que actualizaré cada martes o cada viernes, pero estaría mintiendo. Lo que puedo decir es que habrá capítulo cada semana en día incierto.**

 **Gracias por leer. Y ya saben, los comentarios son putamente geniales.**

 **S4TC.**


	3. Segundo Capítulo

_Summary: Todos los días se veían en la habitación 505 del hotel Empire, hasta que ella dijo adiós y desapareció sin dejar rastro… desatando el infierno en Edward._

* * *

 **Meyer es a dueña de los vampiros... y también de la chica dark.**

 **Gracias por todo.**

* * *

 **Room 505.**

 **Segundo Capítulo.**

Bella no tuvo tiempo de ofenderse.

El bar tender abrió la boca con indecisión.

—Huh, ¿señorita? Tiene que pagar por la copa.

Ella parpadeó muy rápido. _Ay no._

—Lo cubre el hotel —respondió como si fuera la cosa más obvia y simple del mundo.

—El servicio de bar no está incluído en su reservación.

Edward negó con la cabeza mientras se asomaba una sonrisa cruel en su boca ebria.

Llevó su mano detrás de su pantalón y sacó la cartera, comenzado a hurgar en ella.

Bella abrió los ojos.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Solucionando tu noche, nena. Como dije, quiero acostarme contigo... y no puedo permitir que te arresten por ladrona.

—¡Yo no he robado nada!

Algunos clientes alrededor ya estaban prestando atención a la escena.

—No pagar por algo también se considera robo, linda.

Ella se puso demasiado nerviosa e hizo lo que le pareció más inteligente; acercarse al chico de la barra y decir:

—Habla con el señor Vulturi. Él y yo tenemos un trato.

El chico desconfió como era natural.

—Espera aquí. No puedes irte, y más te vale que sea cierto.

Él se fue, dejando a Edward solo con la joven.

Isabella se alejó un par de pasos, retorciendo sus dedos con la cabeza gacha.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre real, Izz? —cuestionó en tono suave. Aún así, ella no confió ni un poco.

—Déjame en paz —resopló.

—Si no eres una puta, entonces ¿qué eres?

—¿Por qué te importa tanto? Es decir, si en realidad te importa. Solo quieres molestarme.

—Muy bien, lo acepto —se rindió—. Soy un canalla que nada mas verte no pudo aguantar las ganas de acosarte un poco para conseguir una buena follada.

A Bella le dieron náuseas. ¿Cómo era posible que ese hombre, que con la boca cerrada lucía como un príncipe, pudiera ser tan vulgar?

—Entonces es hora de que te vayas. No vas a conseguir nada... no soy una prostituta.

Ella no podía dejar de examinarse a sí misma. Llevaba suéter y mezclilla. ¿Qué le había hecho pensar que era una mujer acostumbrada a vender su cuerpo? Ni siquiera calzaba tacos altos.

El barman regresó con cara de pocos amigos y se dirigió hacia ella con una mueca.

—Marcus hablará contigo mañana. Ahora puedes irte.

Bella pudo imaginar lo que Marcus haría. Había sido una tonta por querer darse un lujo que no le correspondía.

Era hora de hacerse a la idea de que era una simple recamarera que no podía dejar volar sus ilusiones, al menos hasta que sus deudas estuvieran saldadas y pudiera aspirar a una vida mejor para ella y para su madre.

Se marchó sin ningún tipo de gesto de despedida. Edward la observó alejarse.

* * *

Avanzó por el pasillo tropezándose con la alfombra, apoyando las palmas en las paredes para detenerse y siseando un "mierda" a cada paso.

Se había quedado bebiendo en el bar no sabía muy bien por cuánto tiempo, pero sí sabía que estaba lo suficientemente borracho como para que no le importara en absoluto las consecuencias que le traería lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Le había preguntado al chico de la barra el verdadero nombre de la joven, cuando lo tuvo, fue a la recepción y averiguó la habitación.

 _Qué mierrrrrrrda estás haciendo, Cullen._

Tocó con los nudillos a la puerta tres veces, esperó. Nada. Repitió el proceso cinco veces más. Ella no abrió la puerta.

Isabella, al otro lado del muro de madera, le observaba por la mirilla.

 _¿Qué hace aquí?_ Pensó inquieta. _¿Y si él me hace daño?_

Eso sonaba imposible, porque él no parecía del tipo psicópata que busca la sangre perversamente, sin embargo no conocía nada de él... y lo poco que había conocido no le gustaba.

Cuando volvió a observar, Edward se había ido.

* * *

Se levantó mucho más temprano que las gallinas y se apresuró a dejar la habitación impecable. No quería otro problema con Marcus. Ya era suficiente.

Se colocó el uniforme guinda y los horribles zapatos sin verse al espejo. Hacía mucho tiempo que ella ya no podía darse el lujo de ser vanidosa.

Hizo la lavandería de otras decenas de colchas y sábanas, planchando cada arruga con empeño. Tanto, que su frente se perló de sudor.

En ese momento, Marcus la llamó a su oficina.

.

.

—Entonces, no obstante con darte alojamiento gratis, ¿bajas y haces un escándalo en el bar?

—Señor Vulturi, yo no hice ningún escándalo. Estoy consciente de que presioné su confianza, pero le recuerdo que si bien no pagaré la habitación en efectivo, sí lo haré con trabajo. Usted no me ha dado nada gratis... señor —su voz bajó bastantes decibeles. Había sido atrevida.

Marcus se carcajeó.

—Ayer te tomaste una copa entera del mejor whiskey de la casa, ¡el mejor whiskey de los Estados Unidos! Ayer depositaste tu linda boca contestona en una botella de dos mil dólares. Si yo te dejara pagarme sólo con tu trabajo, tú no verías un centavo de tu sueldo hasta dentro de, más o menos, un año.

Isabella experimentó un temblor en las manos. Esa conversación ya no estaba tratándose de horas extra para cubrir el costo del cuarto y del licor.

—¿A dónde quiere llegar? —tartamudeó.

—Hay un caballero, el cual tú conociste anoche, que está dispuesto a pagar muy bien por estar a solas contigo.

Fue como si ella recordara de nuevo las palabras que Edward había utilizado para molestarla; puta, porno, follar.

Tomó un suspiro largo y juntó sus manos.

—Tanto como mujer como trabajadora, tengo derechos. Y estoy segura de que en este país, la prostitución es un delito.

El hombre rió de nuevo.

—No me mal entiendas. El caballero pagará para hablar contigo. Mi hotel es uno de los mejores, y no pienso tirar todo ese esfuerzo por la borda metiéndome en el oscuro mercado de las sexoservidoras.

—¿Y se ha puesto a pensar a cuenta de qué un hombre como el querría "hablar" conmigo?

Él encogió los hombros— Nunca cuestiono el intelecto de los clientes.

—No puedo hacerlo, señor. Tal vez sea una simple sirvienta, pero fui criada para siempre mantener mi dignidad intacta y esto... viola todo lo que soy.

Marcus Vulturi chasqueó la lengua gruesa en el paladar.

—Me temo que no estás entendiendo... Y traté de hacerte ver las cosas de un modo más positivo, pero eres terca como cualquier chiquilla —él deslizó un cheque por la mesa hasta los ojos de Bella.

Sus sesos volaron cuando vio la cantidad de tres ceros escrita ahí. Trató de hallar una explicación en los ojos del gerente, quien dio la estocada final mientras recogía de nuevo el documento financiero.

—El señor Cullen pagó por adelantado. Esta noche te verás con él.

* * *

 **Sí, subí antes de lo que dije porque comentaron que era corto el primer capítulo.**

 **Los capítulos son cortos, básicamente, porque no quiero acostumbrar a actualizaciones de 3 mil palabras cuando yo sé que no siempre tendré el tiempo de escribir tanto. Así que mejor empezar con la verdad.**

 **Los comentarios son bastante fáciles de hacer, desde computadora o celular, así que no se queden calladas. Incluso si no son buenos comentarios, uds. háganlos. Prometo no suicidarme por sus crueles palabras.**

 **S4TC.**


	4. Tercer Capítulo

_Summary: Todos los días se veían en la habitación 505 del hotel Empire, hasta que ella dijo adiós y desapareció sin dejar rastro… desatando el infierno en Edward._

* * *

 **Meyer es la dueña, yo soy la chica de al lado.**

 **Tardé ¿verdad? Qué mal por hacerlas esperar. Este capítulo tardó en finalizarse.**

 **Por cierto, espero que no se revuelvan con los capítulos que estarán siendo en presente y en pasado.**

 **Gracias por estar aquí.**

* * *

 **ROOM 505.**

 **Tercer Capítulo.**

Época actual.

Iowa, EEUU.

—Soy tu hija, mamá —Bella lloró por el teléfono. Era demasiado estresante no saber qué día sí y qué día no Renée la reconocería.

—¿Tengo hijos, Val? —preguntó ella con voz suave. Bella supuso que hablaba con su enfermera.

—Te quiero, mamá —sollozó—. Iré a visitarte pronto.

Salió de la cabina telefónica y abrió la sombrilla para cubrirse del Sol.

Utah era bastante caluroso todo el tiempo. Incluso en invierno, nadie tiritaba de frío.

Como era un pueblo pequeño, no le costó trabajo encontrar un empleo. Había restaurantes, librerías, minisupers y lavanderías por todos lados. En esta última, ella había conseguido una vacante.

Lavar y planchar ropa era algo que ella sabía hacer muy bien. Era, básicamente, lo que había hecho toda su vida.

Bajó la calle, tres cuadras, y luego a la izquierda. Llegó al local.

Sus deberes no eran nada distintos a los que había hecho en el Empire. Lavar, planchar, doblar. El proceso se repetía durante seis horas toda la semana excepto sábados; era bastante monótono y gris, pero eso a ella le funcionaba muy bien. Mantenerse debajo del radar.

—¿Te gustó el almuerzo? —preguntó entonces Jess. Ella era la dueña del negocio, y Bella no entendía muy bien por qué Jess no simplemente se largaba a disfrutar de su dinero en lugar de quedarse allí.

—Bueno... —se rascó la nuca— en realidad fui a conseguir un teléfono. No puedo creer lo escasos que son.

La mujer alzó los brazos— ¡Qué se le va a hacer! Aquí solo viven ancianos jubilados y personas cansadas de la vida. Las cabinas telefónicas no son un muy buen negocio aquí. ¿Al menos lograste hacer tu llamada?

—Ajá —aceptó, rozando el borde de las lágrimas.

No quería contarle a ella sobre todas las penas de su vida. No era una mártir y no le gustaba recibir lástima.

Además ¿qué le diría en tal caso? ¿Que venía huyendo de un huracán que ella misma había ocasionado?

 _"Yo te buscaría hasta más allá del fin del mundo, Bella..."_

—Iré a terminar —dijo simplemente, colocándose de nuevo el delantal y desapareciendo entre las lavadoras y los ganchos de ropa.

Mientras veía el remolino de ropa dando vueltas en el secador, Bella ahogó sus sollozos.

Funcionar en modo automático había sido su plan, pero hasta ahora no lo había logrado. La habitación taciturna, el vino tinto y la voz profunda de él convergían en su mente y traían consigo todos esos recuerdos dolorosamente hermosos que no podía olvidar.

Lo extrañaba con todas sus fuerzas. Sus "te amo", el color de sus ojos contra el Sol y su manera de descansar la cabeza contra su hombro cuando estaba harto de todo.

 _"Podríamos ser las únicas personas en esta Tierra, y no me importaría"._

Se preguntó hasta cuándo podría dejar de esconderse y regresar a sus* brazos.

* * *

Su departamento en el pequeño complejo era de proporciones justas para una persona. Podías andar sin sentirte apretado y una cama matrimonial cabía perfectamente en la habitación. La cocina tenía una estufa con horno capaz de cocinar un pavo navideño y las dimensiones del lavabo eran las adecuadas como para que los trastos sucios no se desbordaran fuera de ello en algún momento.

Bella sabía que vivía tan bien como podía permitirse, y que al menos su empleo actual le hacía posible tener el frigorífico medio lleno y agua caliente en la ducha.

Si su madre la viera (y pudiera reconocerla) se sentiría orgullosa. Había logrado más de lo esperado.

Se acostó en el sillón a esperar el cansancio.

* * *

Las Vegas, Nevada.

—Debe haber algo que puedan hacer. Es inconcebible que no sean... —se trabó con su propio coraje y desesperación— que no puedan hacer algo tan sencillo.

—No podemos rastrear el número mientras el dispositivo esté apagado, señor —juró el chico rodando los ojos. La atención a clientes era algo realmente difícil.

Edward golpeó el escritorio y se pasó las manos por el cabello.

No quería recurrir a un investigador privado, a pesar de ser lo más obvio e inteligente, porque ellos harían preguntas que él no querría contestar. La parte no vesánica de su mente sabía que no era sorprendente que ella se hubiera ido; es más, era algo terriblemente comprensible.

Dejó atrás la agencia de teléfonos y aceleró el auto a máximas velocidades sobre la interestatal.

Tenía poco tiempo antes de que la policía lo atrapara y le quitara valiosas horas que podía invertir en seguir tras los pasos de Isabella.

Pensó en ella y le hirvió la sangre, una mezcla de pasión y enojo demasiado habitual en personas intensas como él. Recordó cerrar la puerta de la habitación y recordó que ella le había dicho que lo quería. ¿Quién hubiera pensado que justo después de decir eso ella se iría?

Suspiró ante el tranquilizador pensamiento de encontrarla. ¿Qué le haría? Besarla, desde luego; follarla, por supuesto; ¿pero y qué más? Bella necesitaba entender que cuando él dijo que iría a por ella hasta el jodido fin del mundo, estaba hablando en serio.

* * *

Iowa sustentaba su economía en maíz ...y alcohol. Hoy era viernes, y eso ocasionaba que el pueblo se pusiera un poco peligroso. Los hombres llenaban las tabernas para tomar licor y al final del día eso no daba resultados muy buenos por obvias razones.

Bella maldijo cuando supo que debería quedarse hasta tarde, etiquetando la ropa olvidada en los secadores.

Cuando Jess se fue, le advirtió cerrar con candado y apagar todas las luces innecesarias. Bella lo hizo, acto seguido se dirigió a la parte trasera de la lavandería y se puso los audífonos mientras escribía cosas sobre las etiquetas.

El tiempo no se le fue volando, pero se le hizo más llevadero al tararear las canciones y llevar el ritmo golpeando el pie contra la baldosa.

Cuando revisó el reloj despertador, escondido entre jabón y suavizante, se dio cuenta de que era demasiado tarde y que, aunque terminara pronto, no podría irse a casa. Era correr demasiado riesgo.

Se quitó los auriculares para ir al servicio, al volver escuchó que golpeaban el vidrio del local con fuerza. Para tremendo error, ella se asomó. Tres hombres corpulentos daban puños contra el cristal y aullaban y reían, era claro que estaban asquerosamente ebrios.

Bella jadeó. A ellos no les costaría trabajo romper el vidrio y entrar. ¿Qué podría hacer ella con cincuenta y seis kilos y sin habilidades físicas?

—¡Hey, cariño, ven aquí!

—¡Sí, Sí! ¡Ven!

Gritaron.

Bella corrió y buscó inútilmente un teléfono o algo para defenderse. Los golpes se intensificaron, y supo que tendría que luchar. Eso le revolvió las entrañas.

Oyó el vidrio quebrándose poco a poco, agrietándose.

—¡Váyanse! ¡Váyanse por favor! —rogó.

Los hombres rieron.

—Queremos platicar contigo, cariño. Déjanos pasar.

—¡No! ¡Largo de aquí! —ella tenía una escoba en las manos y un gancho puntiagudo; lo más peligroso que pudo encontrar.

El más corpulento de ellos dio tres pasos hacia atrás para luego correr y pegar su hombro en el cristal. El débil material cedió, y pedacitos de vidrio cayeron sobre el hombre ahora inconsciente. Los otros dos se hicieron dentro y caminaron lentamente hacia Bella, que los amenazó con el palo de escoba.

—¡Llamė a la policía, estarán aquí en cualquier momento!

Ellos rieron más fuerte. El alcohol solo los volvía unos patanes, más no idiotas.

Bella gritó por ayuda cuando un tipo le abrazó sofocándola.

—Está bien, dulcecito, está bien —le dijo.

Esta vez, el bramido de ella fue tan fuerte que se escuchó a tres calles de distancia. Una chica de cabello negro que iba pasando por ahí lo oyó, y los recuerdos que le vinieron a la cabeza fueron tan horribles que no pudo hacer otra cosa más que acudir al llamado deauxilio.

Sacó su gas pimienta y una pistola, amenazó a los hombres con el arma y roció el gas en sus ojos.

—¡Fuera de aquí, hijos de puta!

Ellos se levantaron cuando ella apretó el gatillo y disparó una bala a solo unos centímetros del estómago de uno de ellos.

La chica morena se quedó tumbada en el piso y ella fue a arrodillarse.

—Shht. Todo está bien, ya se fueron.

Bella respiró, pues sentía que acababa de despertar de una pesadilla, y sollozó.

—Gracias.

—Está bien —le sonrió— Te ayudaré a ponerte de pie y te llevaré a casa ¿te parece? ¿Ya has llamado a la policía?

—No —tembló— Aquí no hay ningún teléfono.

La mujer marcó en su celular el 911. Cuando colgó, le volvió a sonreír, pues intuía que la chica estaba asustada como el infierno; seguía pálida.

Le echó una manta que encontró por ahí sobre los hombros y la sentó en una silla.

—¿Te sientes mejor?

Bella asintió —Gracias otra vez —murmuró, aún su piel en punta— Yo... yo no sé qué hubiera hecho sí... —se calló.

—Lo importante es el ahora, y estás aquí a salvo. ¿Cómo es tu nombre? Supongo que eres nueva aquí.

—Así es —se sonrojó— Llegué hace poco menos de un mes. Me llamo Bella.

—Yo soy Alice —se presentó. Luego, le mostró la palma de la mano y cerró los ojos. Llevó su brazo de arriba abajo en una especie de escaneamiento y se quedó un momento de esta manera.

Alice abrió los ojos con las comisuras de los labios hacia arriba.

—Oh, cariño, ahora sé por qué te asustaste tanto —le dio una suave caricia en el estómago— Llevas un hermoso bebé en el vientre.

* * *

Las Vegas.

—Ya me escuchó, Marcus —gruñó Edward por el teléfono— Si usted sigue con esto yo levantaré una demanda en su contra por prostitución. ¿A caso ya se olvidó de cómo me vendía a Isabella a cada oportunidad?

Marcus Vulturi se carcajeó.

—Creo recordar que usted pagaba _a cada oportunidad_ también. No quiera lavarse las manos.

—Tengo las pruebas suficientes como para salir limpio de todo esto. Tengo el testimonio de Bella de mi lado.

—Eso es lo que tú crees, pero yo no estaría tan seguro. Y para no amargarte la vida, te haré el favor de colgar ahora mismo.

—Declina los cargos, Vulturi.

—Regrėsame esos papeles, Cullen.

* * *

 **A puesto a que ya se imaginaban eso, pero no piensen que todo será así de predecible siempre.**

 **Por cierto, esto no será una historia larga.**

 **Comenten y díganme qué piensan.**

 **S4TC.**


	5. Cuarto Capítulo

Summary: _Todos los días se veían en la habitación 505 del hotel Empire, hasta que Bella dijo adiós y desapareció sin dejar rastro… desatando el infierno en Edward._

* * *

 **Los personajes son de Meyer, yo solo fui la perra que tardó meses en actualizar.**

 **No soy buena para las disculpas, pero perdón de todos modos. Y gracias por estar aquí.**

* * *

 **ROOM 505.**

 **Cuarto Capítulo.**

Meses antes…

Narrator POV

6 meses antes...

Bella se coló el vestido negro, de mangas largas y falda amplia hasta la rodilla. Como acostumbraba, no se miró al espejo; deslizó los pies en los desastrosos mocasines negros, pues no tenía otros zapatos, y deseó no verse tan mal como su mente le hacía creer.

Salió de la habitación y caminó al bar. Hasta entonces, había evitado darle vueltas al asunto y se había convencido de que debía ver eso como un trabajo más. Otrosí, mientras más rápido terminara su deuda con Marcus, mejor.

Ella había hecho todo lo posible por no verse con ese hombre, y no solo porque la hubiera comprado;  
él le desagradaba por su petulancia y su grosería. La noche anterior ella apenas sabía su nombre cuando él ya le había propuesto tener sexo.

Marcus le había dicho que no tenía elección; ella no estaba en condiciones de quedarse sin sueldo por meses. Fuera de que los bancos la embargarían, a su madre la sacarían de la casa de reposo, y por mucho que ella amara a Renée sabía que no podría cuidarla como era necesario. Por eso, tuvo que tragarse sus principios y sus sentimientos.

Mientras golpeaba la mesa con sus uñas maltratadas, se asomaron sus lágrimas. Tenía un diálogo preparado en su cabeza: lo mandaría al demonio de una manera sutil.

Los minutos pasaron y los ojos curiosos deparaban en ella y en su apariencia en general.  
Por un instante, se arrepintió de no haberse quedado en la habitación, pero justo cuando ese pensamiento le llenó la cabeza, Edward Cullen apareció frente a ella con ojos entrecerrados.

Bella se irguió.

—Buenas noches —saludó él—. Se supone que te vería en una habitación.

Con la voz más serena, ella respondió.

—El señor Vulturi me dijo que quería hablar conmigo. No necesitamos un cuarto para hacerlo.

Edward levantó las cejas. Sabía que la chica lo estaba retando.

—Muy bien —desabrochó el saco y tomó asiento frente a ella— ¿Qué estás tomando?

—Nada.

—Entonces pediré whisky ¿te apetece? —a ella le daba igual. En primera porque nunca había bebido otra cosa más que cerveza o vino, y en segunda porque la actitud tan relajada de él la hacía sentirse mucho más inquieta—. Quizás prefieras algo más suave. ¿Champaña?

—No estamos celebrando nada.

—¿Quién ha dicho que no?

Ella se calló. Aunque estaba ansiosa por irse, no encontraba el momento para decir las palabras adecuadas.

Edward pidió el whisky y le sirvió una copa.

—Deberías beberlo —aconsejó— Así te relajarás más fácil.

Bella se sostuvo enterrando los dedos a los costados del asiento.

—¿Para qué me quiere relajada, Edward?

Él asintió, aceptando que debía decir la verdad.

—Anoche te seguí... pero tú no abriste la puerta.

—¿Qué quiere conseguir exactamente? ¿Sexo? Ya le dije que no soy una prostituta.

—Fui un idiota, te pido disculpas por eso.

—No lo entiendo. ¿Me pide perdón por ser un completo patán pagando por una noche conmigo?

—Quiero hacer las paces. Yo estaba borracho y dije lo primero que me vino a la mente. Me siento en la necesidad de disculparme porque sé que eres una buena chica; decente. Cualquier otra me hubiera gritado y probablemente abofeteado, pero tú fuiste bastante... discreta.

Bella frunció la boca.

—Si hacía un escándalo me despedirían, pero claro, usted no parece el tipo de hombre que entienda el concepto de salario.

Él sonrió ante este último comentario, y para Bella eso fue suficiente.

—Creo que usted y yo no tenemos nada más de qué hablar. Con permiso.

—¿De verdad me detestas tanto?

—No lo detesto, solo pienso que esto no tiene dirección. Usted ya me ha pedido disculpas, yo las acepto. Entiendo que ayer estaba borracho porque algo en su perfecta vida no salió bien y que estaba necesitado de una muestra de afecto que no supo conseguir. Si usted hubiera actuado diferente, estoy segura de que hubiéramos tenido una conversación agradable. Hasta luego, Edward.

Saltó del banquillo y se organizó la falda del vestido. Él la tomó del brazo de manera gentil, pero ella se zafó con una sacudida y se quedó ahí de pie, clavando sus ojos marrones en los de él. Edward aprovechó el momento para observarla.

Ella era linda, no del modo acostumbrado, pero tenía algo interesante que lo hacía sentirse intrigado. Su piel pálida que incluso lucía azulada, su cuerpo demasiado delgado y sus ojos cafés tan grandes para su rostro largo eran una combinación que jamás vería un una revista de moda, pero sí en la obra de algún pintor renacentista que se sentiría más inspirado por la personalidad tan suave y apacible de la joven más que por cualquier tipo de belleza que pudiera, alguna vez, encontrar en las curvas apenas pronunciadas de su figura o en los reflejos claroscuros de su pelo largo, visibles aun en aquél moño perfecto.

Edward llegó a la conclusión de que no le molestaría en absoluto tumbar a Isabella sobre su espalda y descubrir si detrás de esa actitud tan pacífica coexistía una mujer exuberante.  
Acalló estos pensamientos cuando recordó por qué la noche anterior se había acercado a ella: la eterna batalla con su padre.

La boca le supo a hiel y el corazón se le llenó de amargura. Un sentimiento extraño lo hizo tensar la mandíbula.

¿Qué habría pasado si él, por alguna razón que se le escapaba, hubiera conseguido algo con la chica? Seguramente la habría lastimado y probablemente ella hubiera salido gritando de la habitación.  
 _De todos modos_ , pensó, _no es como si su piel fuera difícil de marcar._ Sacudió la cabeza.

Tenía que largarse… pero algo en ella, aún no discernía si se trataba de su gesto incólume o del modo en que sus mejillas se coloreaban bajo la luz amarilla de las lámparas, le hacía querer quedarse y dar una buena explicación. Quería que esa chica, a la que había ofendido tanto la noche anterior, entendiera su vida y el porqué de su proceder agresivo sobre ella.

–Déjame remediarlo –dijo, volviendo a tomar su muñeca y arrastrándola unos centímetros hacia su cuerpo.

Ella sonrío imperceptiblemente.

–Ya lo estás haciendo, y lo sabes. Estás pagando mi deuda –explicó, avergonzada de decirlo en voz alta.

–Pero eso te molesta, ¿no es cierto? Lo que yo quiero es que me perdones de verdad –su voz fue bajando de volumen hasta convertirse en un murmullo solo audible para Bella, quien frunció el ceño y echó la cabeza para atrás.

–¿Por qué te interesa tanto?

Él inclinó la cabeza hacia la derecha con gesto reconcentrado. Ella además era muy intuitiva.

–No lo sé –aceptó–. Supongo que eres alguna especie de demonio personal que el universo me ha asignado para cobrarse todo lo que he hecho.

Bella se percató que él de nuevo estaba tocándola, así que volvió a soltarse, pero esta vez con un movimiento mucho más gentil.

–No vas a conseguir nada conmigo, así que deja de actuar como el chico bueno que quiere provocar lástima. Queda olvidado lo de ayer y lo de esta noche. Tú nunca me llamaste prostituta y tampoco pagaste por "hablar" en una habitación conmigo, ¿qué tal suena eso?

Su rostro se oscureció.

–No suena como un perdón sincero. Detesto el sarcasmo, Bella.

Ella miró a su alrededor. Le apaciguó no ver a ninguna persona en el restaurante mirando a su dirección, pero, como medida preventiva, volvió a tomar asiento frente a Edward. Dejó escapar el aliento y apoyó los codos en la mesa.

–Supongamos que te doy crédito por tratar de recompensarme y porque lo estás haciendo de buen corazón, sin intenciones ocultas. No soy una mujer rencorosa, y por mucho daño que me hayan hecho todas tus acciones, no puedo odiarte o estar molesta contigo por demasiado tiempo. Así que ya está, –bajó del banquillo con un salto–, todo bien aquí.

Edward tensó la quijada y formó puños con sus manos sobre la mesa.

–Isabella, –gruñó–, por favor.

Ella también gruñó, solo que inaudiblemente. El hombre era insufrible. No entendía qué era lo que quería conseguir de ella.

El tono con el que hablaba le decía a ella que sería más seguro quedarse quieta, pero se dio cuenta de que no había nada más de qué hablar.

–Buenas noches, señor Cullen –se alejó con un gesto rápido, sin dar tiempo a que Edward dijera algo más, y dio zancadas hasta salir de la zona del bar.

Edward tomó su copa y bebió hasta dejarla vacía. Su naturaleza violenta le provocaba unas ganas tremendas de alcanzar a Isabella y obligarla a que lo escuchara.

Sin embargo, la dejó marchar.

Sabía que estaba haciendo lo correcto. Primero, porque los impulsos que lo habían llevado a interesarse en ella habían sido los incorrectos y segundo; porque ella parecía, tal vez _era_ , el tipo de mujer de la que debía mantenerse alejado.

Edward se dirigió a la recepción y, sin siquiera ver a los ojos a la recepcionista, ordenó:

—Quiero ver al gerente.

* * *

Bella salió del hotel a las nueve en punto. Estaba a tiempo para tomar el autobús e ir al supermercado a hacer las compras que ya no podía retrasar.

Hacía días que venía comiendo leche y galletas de avena y su cuerpo había comenzado a protestar. Se cansaba mucho más fácilmente y a veces veía puntos negros que le mareaban.

Durante todo el camino, Edward se aparecía en su mente. Trataba de evitarlo, pues estaba segura de que su naturaleza compasiva le haría buscarlo de nuevo y pedirle disculpas por haber sido tan esquiva.

Y eso no.

El hombre le era indescifrable, y estaba absolutamente segura de que él no quería nada bueno de ella.

Desde pequeña, había aprendido a ganarse las cosas por sí misma. Había aprendido también, a que todos querían algo a cambio. Se había topado con gente buena en su camino, por supuesto, pero podía contarlos con los dedos de sus manos. ¿Desde cuándo alguien se esforzaba tanto por conseguir el perdón?

Cullen era alguien de un muy alto estrato social y tenía un físico que, bueno, seguro le abría todas las puertas. ¿Por qué alguien como él querría la redención que una simple recamarera podía darle? Se le antojaba inconcebible, además, que él hubiera pagado esa escandalosa suma de dinero solo por charlar con ella.

Espabiló cuando el autobús se había pasado una cuadra de donde ella normalmente bajaba. Agradeció el corto trecho que tuvo que caminar a casa porque le sirvió para respirar y liberar a su pobre mente. Cuando era una niña, Renée acostumbraba decirle que pensaba mucho las cosas.

Y en ese momento, por primera vez en años, aquello le pareció una desventaja. Pues aún después de regresar de hacer las compras, el rostro de _él_ seguía persiguiéndola.

Antes de apagar la lámpara de su habitación, Isabella se dio cuenta de qué era lo que realmente temía; que Marcus le dijera que Edward había pagado de nuevo por verla.

* * *

Marcus entrecerró los ojos al ver el cheque que Edward deslizaba de nuevo hacia él.

Lo que le sorprendió aún más, fue que, esta vez, el cheque ya no era para él.

—Déselo —dijo él, sin admitir réplica—. Y dígale que no volveré a molestarla.

Edward abandonó la oficina y con el mismo paso, subió al auto que el valet ya tenía listo sobre la acera.

En el primer semáforo, su celular sonó. Era su madre.

—Hola, mamá. ¿Está todo bien?

—Edward, cariño. ¿Cómo estás?

—Ocupado —respondió monótono—. ¿Necesitas algo?

—Necesito que vuelvas a casa. Tu padre… él está tan arrepentido.

Él se sujetó el puente de la nariz. Definitivamente esa noche no era buen momento para hablar de eso. Y quizás no lo sería nunca.

—Adiós mamá, te quiero.

Colgó antes de que todo el veneno saliera de su boca. Si era sincero, también odiaba un poco a su madre. ¿Cómo era posible que ella hubiera podido perdonar que su padre la traicionara?

Para él, lo peor no era que Carlisle hubiera tenido una amante. Lo que en realidad hacía supurar sus heridas era que, de entre todas las mujeres más jóvenes y más hermosas que su madre que Carlisle hubiera podido escoger, su padre había tenido que elegir a Jane; su prometida.

Al pensar en su recuerdo, detrás vino el rostro de Isabella. Ahora que estaba sobrio, se daba cuenta de que en realidad, Jane y Bella se parecían más bien poco. Jane era bella en un modo mucho más convencional. Cualquier hombre podría concluir que ella era preciosa. Con Isabella, mientras tanto, tenías que tomarte tu tiempo. Debías observarla detenidamente y apreciar cada uno de sus rasgos por separado para así poder decir, con soltura, que era hermosa.

Pocas veces en la vida él había tenido sentimientos puros. Esa noche, mientras dejaba atrás el tráfico y las luces cegadoras de la Avenida Harmon, deseó con toda su alma que el dinero de ese cheque le sirviera a Isabella de verdad.

Le molestaba pensar que él sería un recuerdo incómodo en la vida de aquella chica. Repensó en todo lo que le había dicho durante su breve plática con ella y aceptó para sí mismo que tal vez ella sí era una enviada del Cielo o del Infierno que le haría pagar todos sus pecados.

* * *

 **No diré mentiras. Ni inventaré enfermedades. Solo digo que no subí capítulo porque soy una indecisa asquerosa y no sabía muy bien cómo continuar la historia. Si con un capítulo del presente o uno del pasado. Al final creo que este estuvo bien y por fin actualicé.**

 **Merezco reviews con insultos por tardar tanto, pero espero también me den su opinión del capítulo.**

 **S4TC.**


End file.
